The Eternal Love
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: Eternal Love is currently under rewritten. It will be uploaded soon.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Eternal Love**

 **Summary:** She has failed her mother. Her beloved little sister is dead. With her power sealed, she can't do anything other than waiting. But then he came, giving her a gift. In the last minute of her life, she got teleported. Then she met him; the greatest treasure she will ever have.

 **Author Note:** Hey everyone, and yes I am back although not fully. However I have some good news and one of them is this side story project. I am not too sure what's everyone opinion but if it's liked and favored by the lot of you I promise you I will update the story although not regularly. Anyway I was thinking of revising The Strongest Human cause I'm running out of idea, and if I did I probably need help in setting the plot for it.

 **Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels Speaking:** "I apologize."

 **Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels Thought:** _"This is interesting."_

Biju/Awakened Yokai/Dragon Talking: " **Not quiet.** "

Biju/Awakened Yokai/Dragon Thinking: " ** _I'm hungry, nya~_ "**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. All rights belong to the respective owner of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : Prologue

* * *

Miserable; that's what she felt when she realized she has failed them; her mother and little sister. She thought, it was the right thing to do...no, it is the right thing to do. In order to protect her little sister she would do anything that can insure her safety. Yet, her plans backfired.

Her master, has suspected for the worst scenario and came up with a plan that she hadn't knew of. He called a assassin to track every movement of her little sister and when she was gone that's when the assassin made its' move and killed her sister.

After knowing that, she was left devastated, she hates it, she hated devils. It was so wrong for her to accept that _men_ offered! She shouldn't be a devil! She knew how dirty devils truly is yet she accepted _his_ offered. She knew if she accepted his offer she will regret it but not like this. If she could rewind back time she should just be nekoshou and do anything in her power as a nekoshou to protects her little sister; Shirone.

Maybe, just maybe if she done that all of this thing wouldn't happen. Who needs power when you can't even protect someone precious to you?

"So you're Kuroka, huh?" a tone of friendly and kind stated rather than question as he stand a couple meters away from her. He is a handsome man with the appearance of a young man ranging around 20 to 25 years old. The man has length shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing an armor ranging from his shoulder down to his chest and higher knees with golden outline, under the armor is a battle attire with black belt around his waist, and combat boots.

"You're..." startled Kuroka at seeing this man. "Sirzech Lucifer, the leader of all Maou, it is a pleasure to meet you nya~." she stated in a low tone that shows she wasn't excited to see this man.

"The pleasure is all mine, but sadly on this kind of circumstances." he admitted with a sad tone, which confuses her, really. "I came here to help you."

"Help?" she quirked her eyebrow in surprise and anger at hearing those words; especially when it's coming from a devil. "Why help now if you can help me before all this thing occurs?" she growled, glaring at him with lot's of hatred. "If you're going to help me, then, release these seals around me! Let me escape!"

Releasing a sigh Sirzech Lucifer or known as the Yondai maou stepped forward as he took out a crystal orb out of his sleeve, handing it to her. "I can't do that but I'll give you this instead and I am sorry for your loss...but know this as a Maou, no, as a brother...I understand your reason of killing _him_ and I would do the same in order to insure my sibling safety."

Kuroka continue to glare, but didn't say anything. Instead she was staring at the crystal orb that had been given by Sirzech. "Aren't you curious about it? The orb is specially made...and it can take you anywhere beyond this world. It is a wonderful item and you can use it to start a new life, and hopefully you can find someone you love." informed Sirzech as his green eyes stare at the frowning Kuroka.

"I-I, I don't want it." she said staring at the dirt below her. "What's the point of starting things again when the people I deem precious are dead?"

The Yondai Maou smile as below his feet the familiar crest of the Gremory for teleportation appears, he was illuminated by the light before teleported away with his parting words that forever struck her head. "Maybe you can't find the answer now, but I am sure once you found it you'll never let it go. After all, love is what made us great."

'love?' she thought, as she ponders over the words Sirzech had said. She knows the meaning of that word, but because of love she also lost her precious people. In the end she was debating with her-self whether to keep the item to her-self or threw it away.

Releasing a sigh, she relented and kept the crystal orb. As soon as she done that the guards appears a couple minutes later and dragged her away as she ready to face her execution and on that day too the last Nekoshou is no more.

* * *

A blond-haired shinobi walked slowly through the forest, his exhaustion finally making it's presence known. He leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily, as he could feel his knees started giving up. His fight, the battle with the Akatsuki leader Pain had been the hardest of his life and it showed him how weak he still is even with senjutsu under his arsenal.

Uzumaki Naruto refused to give in, his relentless determination keep him up on his feet. He needs to get back to the village as quickly as possible, he need to know their condition; his friends, his teammates and the villagers.

They're like a family to him. It doesn't matter if they treated him poorly over the past because he knew their reason and he couldn't really blame. Beside, the past is the past, right now he lives in the present so he forgive them.

The blond made it a few more feet before his legs finally gave out. "Damn it." whispered Naruto in defeat as he didn't have the strength to holding him up any longer. He could see his surrounding became blurry and blurry, in the end, he succumb to the darkness though his eyes managed to catch a blurry figure standing a couple meters away from him.

"Good job, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei?" wondered Naruto unable to see things clearly, though his eyes managed to catch on the silver colored of his sensei hair.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you back to the village." said Kakashi giving his student a one eye smiled. The one eye Jonin then position his student on his back, before walking back to Konoha at a slow pace.

"You can rest now."

"Thank you, sensei." nodded Naruto in gratitude, leaning his head down to Kakashi's shoulder. Even though he was exhausted, he couldn't sleep, instead he choose to ponders over everything Nagato had said and passed down to him as a student of Jiraiya.

Kakashi smiled over his shoulder at the young Uzumaki, marveling at the growth his student had undergone. Once a talentless prankster that everyone saw as a monster, he was now a hero. He had struggled in destroying one of Pain's bodies, while Naruto had destroyed all six, all of them at the same time. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that Naruto had surpassed him, and one day even his father.

He admitted, he is excited to see Naruto surpassing Minato-sensei one day.

* * *

A sea of people waited outside the ruins of Konoha, ready to greets their said hero who has saved them from the Akatsuki leader attack; Pain. And with the **Rinnei Tensei** technique resurrecting everyone who had perished, and healing their wounds there was nothing that will stop them to do so.

A massive cry rose from the throat of the assembled people as sson as they caught sight of Kakashi piggyback Naruto. Each in everyone of them shouted their congratulations and thanks, cheering for the young Uzumaki that snapped him out of his thought as his blue cerulean eyes stare at the people with wide eyes.

"W-what's this?" asked Naruto surprise and those of bewilderment which made Kakashi chuckle, after all, Naruto never receive this kind of thing from the people within the village as the only thing they gave him in the past was the look of anxiety, disappointment and hatred.

But not today. It was not miracle because Naruto is a student who would do the impossible possible, and he has truly earned their trust as every last of them was giving Naruto a proud, happy, grateful and love expression which the blond truly didn't received when young.

"They've been waiting for your return." explained Kakashi to his student, who still wore the puzzled look on his face. Letting Naruto off his back, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "You did very well Naruto, and I'm proud of you...because in the end we always believe in you." praised Kakashi ruffling the blond's hair.

"Thank you sensei." Naruto smile, proud at the fact Kakashi praised him not just once but twice. Walking slowly, approaching the sea of mass people Naruto could feel his heart beats faster then it should have. This kind of feeling...he is still wasn't used of it. The closer he got the more nervous he became, but at the same time he was happy, happy at the fact everyone is safe and sound.

Several children broke away from the crowd, all running towards Naruto, each one of them was eager to ask him about his exploits. Naruto found him-self surrounded, and he was bounced back and forth as the kids bombarded him with the million dollars questions and attempted to get close.

"Geez you guys, calm down!" protested the blond, his broken and beaten body unable to handle the strain. The children though clung to him stubbornly, with two latching on the ends of his sleeves. However his attention was quickly stolen when he saw one of his teammate walked up to him.

"Hey Sakura-cha-"

"You idiot!" Sakura growled, stepping forward and bringing her fist forward to connect with the of his head, knocking him towards the ground and eliciting a small yelp from him. Before he fell downward, Sakura caught him in a tight hug, her lips spread forming a smile. "Thank you." she whispered as she held him. She was worried for Naruto's safety, no matter how strong he is she has the right to get worry over a team member of team 7. Needless to say she was grateful that Naruto is alive and well.

"Mou~ Sakura-chan, do you really have to hit me?" whined the blond, slightly pouting as Sakura released him from the hug. Sakura instead of replying just glare at the blond, which made him gulped in fear before laughing sheepishly.

Iruka who was watching from a far couldn't help but smile. He truly have grown up, to not just able to master the senjutsu he also managed to defeat Pain. It's still a long way to go, but he believe Naruto is truly going to be the greatest hokage that Konoha ever produce.

Uzumaki Naruto, his student has many moniker, he was infamous for his prank skill and hated by almost everyone. But now, he knew all that isn't true. The once hated boy is now the bringer of hope to Konoha.

Hero of the Leaf; Uzumaki Naruto.

While that was happening, above on a tree appeared black and white Zetsu. The two of them was surprise of the result of the battle. "Who knew Pain could be defeated." stated white Zetsu, the evidence of surprise could be heard lingering on his voice.

"Yes..." Black Zetsu nodded in a raspy tone. "Who knew. But to actually use the **Rinne Tensei** on Konoha was far more surprising."

"Hmm, I wonder what did the Kyuubi brat do?"

"Who knows, but its time to go back and inform this to 'him'." Said Black Zetsu, an amusing chuckle escaped from his mouth as they sunk into the tree.

"I wonder what's his reaction gonna be..."

* * *

"Sir, we found her outside of Konoha momentarily later after Uzumaki Naruto confronted Pain." informed a masked shinobi representing the face of a eagle, holding a rather attractive young woman in hands.

Shimura Danzo is a frail old man that had an x-shaped scar on his chin. The man has black shaggy hair, and black eye with the left bandaged. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, whereas his right was holding a cane to help his walk.

The man's eye was staring at the unconscious woman with interest. The woman has a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obio, a set of golden beads and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders giving view to her large breasts.

"Tell me more about where you found her, eagle." ordered Danzo his underling which made the masked shinobi nodded.

"Not much sir, but other than this woman we found this slightly strange looking orb." Eagle explained showing him the item he has found before throwing it as Danzo caught it with ease. "It's a strange looking thing if I must say." admitted Eagle as he saw his lord approached him and was checking on the woman.

"Seals?" mumbled Danzo, though Eagle heard him but instead choose to stay quiet and continue observing. "Interesting, it seems her power is locked thanks to this sealing technique." Stated Danzo, wondering how she got into this kind of mess.

"Hmm..." Hummed Danzo, staring at the orb before staring at the unconscious woman, though a couple of second later the woman stirred awake which making thing easier. "You can go now Eagle." he said dismissing Eagle as the said person nodded and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Well, well it seems you have awoke." said Danzo, while putting the orb away, hiding it under his sleeve with eyes observing the young woman.

Opening her eyes, which showed him the hazel eyes and cat like pupils she possess. "W-who are you nya~?" she asked, wary especially of how creepy the guy looked like. The elder of the leaf merely raised his eyebrow at hearing the word 'nya' but instead of saying anything he stayed quiet and was carefully choosing his next word.

"My name is Shimura Danzo, one of Konoha elder and I was the one who found you and brought you into my hideout." explained Danzo.

"I'm Kuroka nya~" she replied, still unsure of what's going on though one thing for sure is that the man standing in front of her is a human. "Where am I? Is this still...perhaps in the underworld?"

"Underworld?" muses Danzo, never heard of a village let alone a continent named like that. "No, like I've told you already you're inside my hideout to be more precise under the village of Konohagakure no Sato."

"I see..." she nodded. So Sirzech was indeed correct, the item he had given her could take her anywhere she want but now after knowing some little fact she is interest of knowing about the village he mentioned; Konoha.

"Tell me Kuroka...would you like me to set you free?"

"Hmm?" she wondered.

"The sealing that preventing you to use your power. I can break it...but in one condition and if you accept then I will release the sealing technique on you but if you don't...well let's just say, that you've got figure it out on your own."

The transformed Nekoshou was deep in thought, debating, whether she should let him help her or she'll figure it out on her own. "What can you do? You're just...a crazy looking old man nya~" she replied in honesty.

"Oh I'm not a regular old man Kuroka." retorted Danzo annoyed at the fact this girl addresses him like he was a weakling. "So what's the answer will be?"

"Fine...help me." she nodded, remembering her true reason of coming here even though she doesn't want to. Beside, she was curious of this human, he contain a lot of chakra and she guessed there could be more in here or out there. However a deal is a deal. "The condition...what is it?"

"You're going to help me control the Kyuubi brat while I took the seat of the Hokage."

* * *

 **Author Note** : There it is the first chapter of Eternal Love. How was the chapter? was it good? well tell all your opinion on the box below (review section) and as you can see the chapter isn't beta yet. My beta readers, almost all of them are busy (I've got four be readers). Usually GammaSennin would help me but at the moment he is busy. Anyway as you can see in this version of story Kuroka is captured and Shirone/Koneko is dead. In this story Kuroka is sixteen years old, the same age as Naruto and she is found by one of the root and Danzo released the seal that prevents her from using her power. However Kuroka is slightly weaker here. She will only have the ability to use chakra not all her power, maybe sometimes in the future she will, but, not now.

The pairing is Naruto x Kuroka. If you want more tell me who they are and no Sakura, I don't like her character.


	2. Chapter 2: New Threat

**The Eternal Love**

 **Summary:** She has failed her mother. Her beloved little sister is dead. With her power sealed, she can't do anything other than waiting. But then he came, giving her a gift. In the last minute of her life, she got teleported. Then she met him; the greatest treasure she will ever have.

 **Author Note:** Hey everyone, and yes I am back although not fully. However I have some good news and one of them is this side project story. I am not too sure what's everyone opinion but if it's liked and favored by the lot of you I promise you I will update the story although not regularly...

 **Humans/Devils/Angel/Fallen Angels Speaking:** "I apologize."

 **Humans/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels Thought: _"_** _This is interesting."_

Bijuu/Awakened Yokai/Dragon Talking: **"Not quiet."**

Bijuu/Awakened Yokai/Dragon Thinking: **" _I'm hungry, nya~!"_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. All rights belong to the respective owner of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** New Threat

* * *

"It's done." said Danzo breathing heavily as sweats pouring down his face. His black eyes was staring down at the woman, below him who was in the same kind of state as him-self or maybe even worse. Nevertheless the sealed has been lifted, he could now sense her chakra naturally flowed within her body and it was large, rivaling Uzumaki Naruto him-self.

It was amazing and yet also a disappointment. The sealing marking is still visible around her, it was binding her and won't budge no matter what he done. Though while disappointed he was also curious at the sealing it-self. It was different, more ancient than the sealing marking of those Uzumaki and was indeed much stronger.

But surely every seals placed unto something or into something can be broken.

Danzo sighed, such think is not for him to think. Right now he needs to be at another place, discussing the matter of a new hokage and with Tsunade in a coma state surely he could achieve such thing and took over. "I'm leaving. Get dress." he ordered throwing her a set of roots anbu material before he left in a swirl of leaf leaving the half unconscious Kuroka alone.

She couldn't move, no matter how much she tries her body won't move. The sheer pain surrounding her body prevents to do so. Nevertheless she was grateful, grateful at the fact that someone managed to free her from the bindings those devils has put onto her. Now she can use her power again, although not fully.

Taking a deep breath, the black haired Nekoshou closed her eyes, gathering the natural energy around her. She could feel the natural energy entering her system, it was different, unlike in the underworld the natural energy of this world is in peace, it feels like it was embracing her, telling her that everything would be okay. It was the most wonderful feeling she has other than spending time with her little sister; Shirone.

Shaking her head, dismissing the thought away, Kuroka focus with collecting the natural energy around her and when it's enough she opened her eyes as in a matter of second she could feel their chakra; people of Konoha.

'Amazing.' she thought as she continued further and further away eventually she stopped when she feels something. It was dark, feels with malicious intent, and evil. Whatever that was made her stopped in her track. However those feeling dispersed, like it never exist and was replaced with something bright; bright like the sun it-self.

Needless to say, it caught her off guard. Though whoever that person is makes her shiver in delight, she wanted to meet him and when she does she will fight him to test his power. After all she loves strong opponents beside she might already know whose this person is; The Kyuubi jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto the recent turn hero of Konoha.

'I can't wait to meet you nya~!' she declared in her thought as she then focus in getting up, so she could get a shower before trying that armor given by her new master.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Konoha Naruto was strolling around Konoha with his teammate and Kakashi-sensei. They were around in case of someone needing some help, though however he along with the rest met some familiar faces.

"Yo Naruto!" a voice greeted earning him a confusing glance before he realize who this person is, from the way he dress and the familiar looking towel hanging on his shoulder.

"You're Tazuna?" he asked making the old man chuckled as he took a sip of alcohol and drags the blond away much to his surprise. Sakura and Kakashi who notice Naruto disappear widened in surprise as they force to catch up with the blond, however they lost sighted of him the moment the street become crowded.

"That idiot!" Sakura growled making Kakashi sweat dropped but instead of calming his student down he decided to let her the fun as the only thing he done was watching Sakura walking towards where they last seen Naruto and disappear into the crowd. The silver hair copy ninja merely followed lazily as he uses his nose to catch Naruto scent which he notice was not too far away from their location.

Naruto who was too surprise at what just happened widened his eyes when he saw someone familiar other than Tazuna.

"Woah is that you Inari?" Naruto mesmerized the smiling boy who was at the moment drinking a bottle of water. The boy Inari, who was known as a cry baby has grown big, slightly taller than his younger-self and was pretty much looking the same as Tazuna him-self though much better than the old man him-self.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" he all but greeted the blond which made him chuckled at how Inari called him-self. "It's been a long time but I can't believe someone managed to destroy your village!" he exclaimed, the evident of surpise was lingering on his tone as Naruto let a loose chuckle before rubbing the young man head.

"Hehehe...the same thing could be said about me too." Naruto smile as Inari frowned at how he treated him like a child though without complain he let the blond do so. After all this is the only time he could this kind of interaction from the blond other than that one time moment when they're tasked to guard their grand father/father.

"So I heard you defeated this Pain, Naruto?" Tazuna asked, impressed with the blond feat. He had heard from almost everyone within the village of how he handled the men alone. Pain from what he heard was stronger than everyone in this village, he was even the one who destroyed Konoha and leaving it in this kind of state however after knowing the men got defeated much less from one Uzumaki Naruto he couldn't help but be proud.

"It's nothing really." Naruto let another chuckled out, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Tazuna smile at his antics. This is the part where he like the blond most than that Uchiha brat, sure he was all cool and stuff but the way he acted around people made him realize that he was different, and much darker.

"So what happened to Sasuke? I never seen him the moment I arrived in this village of yours'." asked Tazuna, interest of knowing what happened to him. However his curiosity was put into a stop as he notice the long distance look on Naruto eyes. " _Something bad must have happened..."_ he thought before releasing a sigh and rested his shoulder on the pile of wood which was soon followed by Naruto.

"Naruto!" a feminine voice called out as the three of them looked at the new arrival to see that it was a angry looking Haruno Sakura and a surprise Hatake Kakashi. "Here you're! Don't run off like that again!" she growled boping his head which made the blond pouted.

"B-but Sakura-chan..." he wails which made Sakura shook her head in disappointment. However she was interrupted by Kakashi, who simply touch her shoulder and pointing his hand at the two people standing above Naruto.

"The banshee has grown." Tazuna commented making her eyebrow furrowed forward at the nickname Tazuna has given her. Kakashi under his mask smirk whereas Naruto snickering on the back ground, slightly lowering his tone hoping she hadn't hear him.

"Tazuna?" she asked more out of curiosity which made him nodded before he pointed his hand at the grinning Inari. "And you're...Inari?"

"Yo!" greeted Inari as Sakura grinned back though she glare back at Tazuna for giving her that nickname which surprisingly the old man brushed her killing intent off rather easily.

"Anyway...wheres that broody boy?" asked Tazuna once again, curiosity was getting the best of him which made the temperature dropped. " _My guess is right...something must have happened to him._ " he thought as Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke is-" he was about to said until Naruto interrupted him.

"Right now that teme is on a mission!" Started Naruto making the two startled at hearing his excuse though Sakura smile and thank the blond. "He will be back sometimes next month!"

"Ahh I see..." Nodded Tazuna, slightly confused especially when moments ago the both of them had the gloomy expressions. "But what's with the gloomy faces? I hope nothing bad to Sasuke."

"Well we heard him getting into some serious problem." answered Naruto quickly as possible. "But don't worry this is Sasuke we're talking about."

"Yup! Sasuke-kun is strong and I'm sure his mission will be a success!" Sakura nodded, assuring Tazuna nothing happened to one Uchiha Sasuke. They hated lying, especially to someone they considers close, but sometimes something needed to be done and this is one of those sacrifices.

Hearing her, Tazuna merely rolled his eyes. " _There is her fan girl mode again..._ "

"But seriously old man...there's nothing you need to worry about." Naruto stated in a serious tone which made him nodded, Inari who was leaning on the pile of woods merely smile before going off somewhere followed by Tazuna as the man waved his hand leaving the three of them alone pondering over everything they had said.

Kakashi who was being Kakashi merely raised his eyebrow before releasing a sigh. "Don't worry Naruto...we will brought him back to the village." assured Kakashi as Naruto nodded his head and staring up at the sky wondering over Sasuke.

" _I wonder what you're doing right now...Sasuke."_ He thought gritting his teeth as his power spiked for barely but a moment. " _I promise Sakura-chan...I will bring you back."_

Sakura notice the long look on his face as she placed her hand on his shoulder, telling him that it is alright, that the next time they won't fail. "It's alright Sakura-chan...I'm fine...don't worry about it nor worrying about Sasuke. I promise you already didn't I?"

"Yes...you will bring him back...a promise of a life time." She said in a whisper but the two of them could hear her perfectly fine. Naruto nodded sadly as he walked ahead leaving behind both Kakashi and the frowning Sakura. The pinkette followed after the blond leaving behind a sighing Kakashi, his expression was those of sadness as he stare at the blue skies blankly.

" _I wonder if this what you felt when you lost your precious student Hiruzen..."_ he thought finally realizing that he and Sarutobi Hiruzen had failed their students and letting one of them fall into the darkness.

* * *

"It's time for me to take over Konoha." Danzo said as his eye stare at the person standing in front of him, she was slightly bowing her head down showing him the respect before nodding. "Now...remember your mission Kuroka...from this day on wards you will use the code-"

"Nekoshou..." she whispered, it was a part of her race and surely she doesn't want her to forget such a simple matters like her species. Even if the name have some connection with her past, a painful one at that too she needed it to remember her hometown, to remember her mother and above all in treasuring every moments she had spend with Shirone.

Danzo grunted, he was annoyed at one of his subordinate interrupting his speech, but Kuroka she was different. The woman is special and by special he meant she could easily handle Naruto and if anything happened he knows she will be the one in preventing it from happening. "Very well then...Nekoshou." he begun making her smirk under her mask before Danzo continue his speech. "Your mission from this day on wards is watching every move Uzumaki Naruto made, protecting him when needed and above all keeping the Kyuubi under control." he finished with a huffed as Danzo rose from his position and walking passed the nodding Kuroka.

"As your leader...I expected you not to fail." he said before departing from her and leaving her alone in the hideout. Her eyes then caught two figures also disappearing which she guessed was following her leader.

A smirk spread across her lips as she made her away out of the hideout, she could see the blue sky and the sun rising up in the horizon, it's light was too bright for her at the moment which forces her to closed her eyes before opening them showing the world through the eye holes her slit like cat eye.

"I promise nya~" she grinned as she stood on the closest tree branch, chakra is sticking on her feet as she took a deep breath feeling the fresh air entering her nostril. "This place...it's so peaceful." she whispered in delight as she gathers natural energy and used the energy in searching for one Uzumaki Naruto. She was given a mission to watch over someone, someone who is strong...well hopefully he is strong and if not what he contained could be a challenge.

After all who would miss their chance in either aiding a Kyuubi in battle or actually battling it like that one moment when she killed her master. However while such thought excite her she knew that at the moment she has a lot of handicapped and it is not best to fight the Kyuubi in the state she currently in. Releasing a sigh Kuroka made her away into the village, one thought surely was in mind.

"Here I come Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 **Author Note(s)** : Yo everyone what's up? This here is the second chapter of The Eternal Love and I hope everyone love it like the first one. While it was not much I am happy that I could actually post it...and the next time it could either be the same length or much longer. Anyway as for the pairing a lot of people wanted it to be a single pairing of Naruto and Kuroka. I don't certainly mind that because I love this pairing as well and it's not much out there. I am however disappointed with someone commenting about how I'm going to turn this into a Naruto x Hinata fic. I mean seriously while I love her, there's too many out there and it's getting boring, beside this is a crossover so it's better to have the main protagonist pairing with someone from another world. And for the DxD character I think for the moment it's better to only have Kuroka...but at some kind of point in a certain chapter Sirzech will appear...that's all, don't forget to review and tell me your opinion regarding this chapter.

See you guys next time!

Oh The Strongest Human Revised Chapter 1 is up!


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

* * *

Hello Arashi no Yami is here but unfortunately I'm not here to update the Eternal Love rather I decided to make a new story based on the old plot. After reading the reviews a realization hit him.

The Story title is deviate from the current plot and because of that I'm going to make another story and you can expected the story will be a based on Naruto x Kuroka relationship.

You will see it when I started uploading the very first chapter of the revised version and hopefully everyone going to like the new version rather than the old one.

So here is Arashi no Yami

Peace Out!

 **Side Note:** If you have the time to drop on my other stories I appreciate your effort for doing so and do remember please keep the review coming. If it's a mistake I made please pointed out and as for the grammars if you did gave me a little explanation as of the problems then I can probably fix them. The older I am the wiser I become and learning from your past and mistakes is the first step to be successful.


End file.
